


Never Again

by Kit_SummerIsle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron’s treatment of Starscream oversteps an invisible line. Starscream retaliates – this time for real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling bad (cranky and frustrated), because I hurt my wrist and I could hardly type just as I was overcoming my earlier writer's block. I still type very slowly. So, I was quite up to something dark and violent when I came across this anon kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=10429406#t10429406
> 
> What came out is not even completely what the prompt asked for... but pretty violent and dark none the less, so be warned.

Title: Never again  
Rating: M  
Verse: G1  
Genre: drama  
Characters: Starscream/Megatron  
Warnings: non-con/rape, violence, snuff  
Summary: Megatron’s treatment of Starscream oversteps an invisible line. Starscream retaliates – this time for real.

\--------------------------------------------

 

Never again… it was his last, agony-layered thought before falling into stasis on the dirty floor, surrounded by his own torn parts, lying obscenely spread out in a growing puddle of energon and transfluid. Megatron stood up from the supine frame, sneering at the unconscious Seeker under him, kicking him once more before comming to Thundercracker.

_“Remove this scrapheap from my quarters!”_ – he demanded, expecting the Seeker that would know what… or rather whom he meant. 

_“At once my Lord.”_ – came the answer in a deep voice, the Seeker sounding completely obedient and appeared soon in a flash of Skywarp’s purple energies. 

The two Seekers bowed to the warlord and gathered up their trine-leader and his torn parts casually. It was a task they had to do often. Once they had Starscream and the floor was relatively empty, they left the tyrant’s quarters in a more conventional way through the door, a small cleaning droid scurrying in as they left. Megatron sneered after them, but his thoughts were away from his treacherous Second, already on the next raid they had to do soon.

Once outside on the dark corridor, Thundercracker shifted Starscream’s stasis-locked form in his arms, particularly careful with the bared and bleeding interface array not to jostle it and the jagged edges of the torn cockpit. The assumed indifference was gone from his faceplates too, replaced by worry and care. He glanced at the black Seeker beside him, arms full with the torn wings and a blue arm trailing wires; worry clearly etched onto his expression as well.

“It’s getting worse and worse…” – they set off towards the med-bay in a brisk pace – “One orn he’ll kill him.”

“But what can we do?”

Thundercracker sighed heavily – “Nothing. He doesn’t listen to us. And even if Starscream did, it wouldn’t change Lord Megatron.”

They deposited their load onto one berth while Hook was bustling around industriously, gathering tools and parts, more than familiar with the task. He shooed the two Seekers out, unknowingly thinking the same as them. Starscream’s injuries were truly becoming worse lately – in a complete accord with the growing instability of their leader. The longer and more frustrating the Earth campaign turned, the worse their Lord and his Second’s relationship became. 

It took several joors before Hook was finished with the major repairs and left the smaller ones for the Seeker’s self-healing. He couldn’t do anything about the torn valve, as no such superfluous replacement parts were to be had on board, but he did replace the mangled spike. It was slightly bigger than the original, but he supposed that Starscream wouldn’t complain about that – if rumours said truth, he didn’t use that piece of equipment anyway.

He’d have to recharge for a cycle more and would be ready to do his duties again… before getting back to the med-bay again, the medic thought with a scowl. He left the supine Seeker alone on the berth, going back to his gestalt. No mech would enter the repair bay so he was going to be safe until coming online. Even after vorns of dealing with him, Hook still tended to forget Starscream’s peculiar resistance to pain and medication…

-o-o-o-

Starscream struggled to online through the heavy fog of medical stasis and the pain still cursing through his systems. His HUD was flooded with reports of repaired and replaced parts, courtesy of Hook and his self-healing mending the rest. His wings and thrusters were all fine, which made his onlining a bit less stressful, but the pain shooting up from his valve produced a mumbled curse that wasn’t quite echoing around into the dark cycle of the empty repair-bay.

Slowly the rest of the previous orn returned to him and Starscream cursed again, louder this time. That fragger… he went too far this time, talons unconsciously curling over his repaired cockpit, over his defiled spark. _Never again_ , he repeated the promise inwardly as he sat up groggily, grasping the edge of the berth, swaying heavily. He made his fair share of mistakes over the vorns, Starscream knew and he was punished for those too – but Megatron would never again rape him over sheer frustration with the Autobots. One way or another it would end.

He pushed away the coming, agitated Hook with a snarl and stumbled out of the med-bay, to hide in his quarters. He didn’t want to see anyone right now, not even his Trine-mates. After slamming a painkiller chip into his medical port from his own stash, he downed two full cubes of energon and staggered to his lab, adjacent to his quarters. He was weaker than that slagging gladiator, it was time to admit that fact and turn to a field where he had the advantage. Science.

He worked like a mech possessed for the next few joors, his processor rising to an entirely new level, creative streak going strong. He only came back to this world at the insistent knocking at the door and the so far ignored comm messages from his trine-mates. He shut the last panel back to its place on his arm, let them in and felt suddenly bad for not answering earlier. Much as they played the uninterested trine-mates’ roles, Starscream knew that Thundercracker actually cared about him and even Skywarp wasn’t as disloyal as he showed outwardly. 

“Are you with me?” – he wasted no time for pleasantries – “The slagger went too far.”

“Screamer, not so soon! He’ll kill you if you plot against him right now!”

“It won’t be a plot to overthrow him this time. It’ll be revenge.”

He sent his latest medical records over to his trine-mates and nodded at the identical flinches as they read its details. Skywarp stared at the determined set of wings, heard the ice-cold voice and felt a rare shiver running up his back struts. Starscream was truly desperate this time, not that he was surprised after seeing the cause. 

“Soundwave will know…”

“Soundwave will have no time to tattle.” – The scratchy voice was brittle and bitter at the same time, Starscream standing proud even with the recent weld-lines crisscrossing his armour and wings, marring his lithe beauty. – “I’m ready.”

-o-o-o-

Megatron snarled as the buzzer sounded in his quarters. Who dared to disturb his planning this late? It had better not be Starscream again, unless the glitch had a death wish. He growled angrily at the outside camera showing the accursed winged frame outside his door, but smirked nastily at the sight of the recent repairs on his frame, not even painted over yet. Unusual with the vanity of the mech, he thought. But he signaled to open the door, standing up to be ready if the Seeker tried anything underhanded.

But he still wasn’t prepared to the immediate frontal attack from Starscream, who was shooting his null-rays as soon as the door was open enough, stepping in and continuing firing inside. Megatron started to roar instinctly in rage at the first nanoklik, belittling the supposedly ineffectual attack from Starscream’s infamous weapon; but he realized quickly that the usual twisting, light pink of the energy-beam was darker, more purple now, ominously reminding him of spilled energon.

It also started to wreak havoc with his systems, impossible as that was. It shouldn’t have done it, it shouldn’t have an effect on him, he’d made sure it wouldn’t…! As wave after wave of the accursed null-energies cursed through his frame, making him gasp and jerk uncontrolled, Megatron struggled to power up the fusion cannon, to grasp Starscream’s neck in a servo, to move or to do something… but he realized quickly that whatever the treacherous glitch did to his weapon, it actually worked on him this time.

“I’ll kill you for this, traitor…” – he rattled, barely understandable as even his vocalizer started to short out.

“You won’t kill anyone EVER.”

Starscream’s scratchy voice was calm and crystal clear in his audials even as his vision was filled with static, wavering and making the Seeker’s form elongate and distort as he stalked closer. The silver mech swayed, cursed viciously and fell heavily into a heap on the floor, unable to stand or lift an arm, defend himself or kill the fragging traitor as he wanted to.

Megatron felt a slight tugging on his right arm and then the pain exploded into his sensornet as his cannon was torn off and thrown away like trash by the vengeful Seeker, his thrustered pede stomping onto the arm itself, the deadly heat scorching its innards. The flier was lighter than himself, but by no means lightweight and the purposeful grinding of his activated thruster into the arm plating mangled and melted the servos and actuators beyond any hope to move even if he regained the control over his frame. 

But Megatron didn’t give up so fast. The null-rays, however much Starscream modified them were weaker weapons, unable to paralyze him for long and on a purely physical level he was stronger than the traitorous glitch. Or so he hoped. But Starscream knew this too and was onto him as soon as he fell. Megatron felt the sharp claws tear into his left shoulder, ripping away the heavy plating with a sting and tearing away any wires and cables that went there.

Megatron cursed aloud – or at least wanted to – as his left arm disappeared completely from his awareness and new error messages started to scroll on his HUD, demanding attention he wasn’t about to give them. The number of his opportunities was rapidly dwindling with both arms inoperational and Starscream having not a single injury so far. His vision cleared up a little, signalling the null-rays’ charge slowly dissipating and Megatron tried to comm Soundwave, giving up his pride in order to live.

But the comm call never got through before he felt those talons ripping into his helm, tearing it off and shred the comm device into energon-stained ribbons. It hurt too, Megatron thought, well able to take pain, but still registering it. He still hasn’t sunk so far as to scream for help… especially considering that it would be ineffectual. His quarters had excellent soundproofing and any scream audible on the outside could not be identified as to whom it came from.

“Frag you… traitor…” – he growled in a weak stutter instead of the roar he’d intended. It was completely undignified. 

“SLAGGING RAPIST!” – screamed the deranged-sounding voice back and Megatron flinched, last orn’s events flooding back into his meta.

Apparently it was the last straw that pushed his Second over the edge. He hadn’t intended the spark-rape, that was something he wouldn’t normally use as punishment, but the struggling, writhing Seeker under him with his broken cockpit and weakly pulsing, visible sparklight was too much of a temptation. That, and the time he didn’t really care about the Seeker surviving the experience or not. Now, for a klik he felt sorry for not finishing the glitch off when he could… but it was too late.

Dimly he perceived blows raining on his faceplates and claws tearing into his armor – and still the paralyzing effect held him, only letting him make small twitches with his still working limbs. Then the sensor-net recalibrated and suddenly Megatron realized that he was lying on his back and Starscream kneeled over him, straddling his waist like it was a completely different scenario. 

The only difference was that he was crippled and Starscream seemed intent on deactivating him slowly, disassembling him a plate and wire a time. He made a good job of it on his shoulders and helm if the still scrolling damage reports were to be believed. The former gladiator could push the pain into the back of his meta but not forever and not everything. Already it started to be felt, oozing out of his iron control.

“Fragger! Rapist! Slagheap! Glitched gladiator! Oaf! Brute!” – Starscream screeched nearly incomprehensibly, punctuating his words with blows and slashes that started to be increasingly painful. – “You’ll never rape anyone again!”

That sounded ominous, not that Starscream in general didn’t look worryingly determined. Megatron desperately tried to regain any control of his frame, move anything that was willing to move. His pedes kicked out at last and the small success doubled the former gladiator’s efforts. But Starscream still had the advantage to be completely functional, able to see his attempts succeeding and counteract them.

The Seeker’s slight weight shifted further down and his claws slid into the hip seam, in a cruel mockery of a lover’s sensual touch. They dug into the armour seams deep, razor-sharp tips shearing wires apart, crushing sensors and made energon lines burst within the joint. Megatron screamed as pain that he couldn’t tuck away any more exploded inside his hip joints, humiliated by the sound itself but unable to stop. 

“Like that, _Mighty Megatron_! Scream for me!” – he heard the snarled words clearly as the claws continued to dig into the joints deep, intensifying the pain with each stab. Movement was now completely out of question and Megatron started to contemplate – amidst pained screams and yells - that he might not be able to get out of the situation on his own.

And really… who’d dare to come to his rooms to see the source of screams? No mech ever dared to disturb him or just come near to his quarters when _disciplining Starscream_ and now that habit might be his own downfall, lacking any saviours. And maybe it was all right like that – the warlord considered being _saved from Starscream_ even more humiliating than being bested by him of all mechs.

As the torturous claws left the joints, dragging wires and pieces of metal out from their depths, he felt the Seeker shifting again. What was his next target, Megatron wondered, surely he wanted to make his end as painful as he could. The logical answer to his own question freeze the energon in his lines and he arched up as much as he could when feeling Starscream’s servo digging into the edge of his interface panel. Throwing him off unfortunately wasn’t working and he couldn’t help but stay lying down helpless under the flier.

_Slagslagslag_ … the thick, black panel was torn with a searing pain, baring his valve to the coldness of the room, exactly the way he did to Starscream’s smaller, lighter panel just an orn before. Megatron suddenly felt justice or that sort of Primus-preached slag revisiting him; he took the Seeker’s seals violently and now he’d take his. The same way too. 

He knew that he wouldn’t lubricate even if he weren’t damaged this much; valve-play was not what he was into as it was considered to be the weaker, submissive and receiving position – everything that he wasn’t. The only thing he could hope to his favour was that Starscream was smaller and must have smaller spike too. 

His hurting legs were kicked even further, spreading him wider, eliciting a new gasp of pain as the damaged joints were forced to move, their mangled innards cracked and shredded themselves. His digits twitched on his right servo but that was all he could coax them to do even though he felt the null-ray induced paralysis gone. He unshuttered his optics, surprised slightly that they actually worked and looked up to his tormentor. He might scream… but he wouldn’t beg. It would be useless anyway, seeing how far the Seeker was gone in his madness.

Starscream was still shouting at him, probably obscenities and insults, but his processor tuned out the screeching like it often did. The tricoloured Seeker was splattered liberally with energon – his, Megatron scowled – and looked completely deranged. Wings were held high, higher than he’d ever seen them and flaring, twitching, flapping in anger. Plating held tightly close to his protoform, making him look even smaller. Servos were dripping energon and trailing torn wires as they rose and fell, inflicting new and newer damage on his unmoving frame.

Then the tricoloured frame dipped down, the ruthless servos dented his hips as he was grabbed and Megatron screamed anew as his dry valve was impaled in one single, brutal thrust, so unlike what he’d expected from Starscream. The pain was incredible, as the huge intruder shredded the valve seal apart and stretched the dry walls until they tore, giving the sensors there a brutal onlining kick and burn.

Hot energon burst forth from the seal, stinging the chafed, torn walls as it splattered. It was so much more pain than he’d ever felt, throbbing out in heavy waves from between his legs, threatening to swallow up his consciousness. The rod impaling him felt like belonging to Unicron at least, not the relatively petite Seeker, unbelievably nearly tearing him apart with the first stroke. 

Within his shattering consciousness, he felt a single nanoklik of guilt while time seemed to stop and suspend him in an agonized eternity. If this was what Starscream felt the first time, he understood now much of the madness that seemed to lurk in his Second ever since. But the thought shattered the next klik when Starscream pulled out from the energon-flooded tunnel and slammed back mercilessly, ripping a new tear into the unyielding, still unlubricated and dry walls.

Megatron couldn’t help but scream again, the sound chafing his vocalizer the same way as the brutal spike rubbed over his valve sensors, burning and ripping everything on its way. Not even in the most vicious fights in the Pits had he felt so much pain. There was no chance of riding it out… and it would just get worse, he knew. 

“Yes… yes… scream like I did, Megatron!” – the voice snarled into his audial from up close, the Seeker’s voice hate-filled, merciless and venting heavily with the exertion. – “And this time I’ll mock you for it!”

“Coward!” – a vicious thrust making him see stars and tear a whimper from his lipplates – “Weakling!” – spike ramming back and knocking something at the very back, causing a pain-filled yell – “Whore!”- the spike pulling out hurt just as much as going in and the spilled energon did very little to ease its way.

Static edged Megatron’s optics from the pain and his audials glitched into white noise occasionally, but still he heard Starscream’s words carving into his pride, his self-respect, his very being like white-hot metal swords. – “Decrepit, outmoded failure!” – the Seeker roared and thrust back into him, ripping the abused valve apart completely, uncaring, in fact deliberately damaging him the most he could. – “Obstinate slaghead!”

Each thrust was aimed to damage and hurt. It was intended neither to give nor even to gain pleasure from the act of the brutal rape. Starscream might have felt a little, hesitant attraction towards the charismatic, younger warlord eons ago, but it was well gone by the time of the first rape and firmly buried by the last one, with no chance of even Megatron submissive and screaming under him bringing it back. 

It was payback time now, pure, unadulterated and merciless revenge. It was madness let loose and exulted in its gory glory. It was a Seeker pushed well past his endurance, his remaining shreds of sanity. It was, as Megatron realized, writhing in the sea of agony that swallowed him up, beyond his endurance too. His sanity frayed too with the pain and humiliation shattering it. A dark, foreboding abyss rose up in his processor and started to eat him up bit by agonized bit.

-o-o-o-

Starscream slammed his spike into the energon-bleeding mass that was Megatron’s valve, shredding yet another piece of it into metal shavings. The screams of the warlord were continuous, his vocalizer not shorting out like the Seeker’s own would in his place. Starscream enjoyed those screams greatly, loved the pained writhing underneath, exulted in every agonized twitch within the mangled frame that he felt, heard and saw from his victim who’d never again be his tormentor. 

Whatever pleasure he found in the act at first started to disappear as the mangled valve chafed his spike and as its walls disintegrated under his ruthless assault, it became downright painful for him too. He screamed in frustration that the slagging gladiator apparently managed to rob him of this one revenge, but as it became too painful to ram into the mangled mess he created, Starscream had to stop or risk a serious injury himself. 

He continued to beat and rend the thick metal plates under him and suddenly another idea flashed through his processor, one that would be almost as satisfying as rape. He’d finish this off, humiliating the fragger completely before he’d let him deactivate. Climbing up on the formerly silvery but by this time scratched, dented and energon-smeared frame he grabbed the helmless head in his sticky servos, yanking it up from the floor.

The red optics flickered as they tried to focus on him, the vocalizer spewing staticky, might-be words when the screams stopped and Megatron saw him up close, his dripping spike facing him up close. He must have seen it and deduced his intentions, because the static strengthened suddenly, forming into mangled words, curses and threats – really, the slagger still thought that he could threaten him?

He’d beg soon – or rather he would beg if he could, Starscream sneered down at the mutilated head and pushed his aching but still hard spike into the slack mouth. The warlord had little motor control left by this time but Starscream wasn’t interested in cooperation either. He yanked the helm up a bit more and rammed his spike down the intakes, enjoying the automatic gagging reflex in the warm passage as it massaged his member far more than the unresponsive, chafing valve.

The red optics flared, then flickered weakly as he stroke in and out, Megatron trying to close his lipplates up unsuccessfully. How he must hate himself for this small weakness, Starscream laughed deranged, more even than the whole being raped act. He loved seeing the fragger thus; torn, shredded, disfigured and humiliated completely like he deserved. 

He set a rapid, brutal pace, not wanting Megatron to fall offline from energon-loss before he finished. The slack lips caressed his spike in their unintentional embrace, the spasming intakes sent him spinning towards release, the spilt energon slickened his movement in the hot, tight tunnel. The vocalizer spewed muffled screams of pain and raging curses, vibrating through his pelvis deliciously. 

“Would you beg now to finish it off and kill you, _Mighty Lord Megatron?_ ” – he gasped out between thrusts, looking down into the wide, flickering and swirling red optics to read his answer. 

The optics flared weakly once more, their angry red quickly fading towards a weak maroon. Megatron wouldn’t give up, not yet – but Starscream knew that he wouldn’t have a lot more time to break the fragger completely. He could, that much he knew – any being with as strong pride as Megatron could be broken by humiliation and weakness – but he wasn’t truly interested in it. 

He wanted to finish him off for good. He wanted the fragger deactivated for sure, beyond any possibility to come back. His revenge nearing to its inevitable end, Starscream slammed into the warlord’s intakes strong enough to dent the lipplates and roared his release. Holding the helpless head close, forcing it as close as physically possible, his transfluid jetted out in a thick, hot stream, down Megatron’s spasming intakes.

Twitching automatically, energies suddenly spent, Starscream slumped down, his frame leaning over the fragger’s head, spike still buried deep into his mouth. He gasped for cool air through his vents and it took every ounce of his will not to fall offline in this dangerous position. Megatron was danger even half deactivated and Starscream wanted to make no more mistakes with him in his functioning. 

So he withdrew, kneeling up with a great effort, tucking away his spike and looked down on the marvelous sight of Megatron thoroughly beaten, mutilated and defiled. The red was barely visible in his optics as it flickered, the mech obviously fighting to remain online to see what was coming to him. As he rose to his pedes he saw a flutter that he identified as fear and it filled Starscream with the feeling of ultimate victory. 

“You should fear me now!” – he announced viciously, kicking the first plate his pede found among the scrapheap – “I don’t need you any more, _Lord Megatron_ – nor does MY ARMY!”

Bending down again, he tore apart the chest plates, the feeling of victory giving him the strength to do so, the overload fuelling his exultation. The finally burnt out vocalizer spewed fearful static at him, something twitching weakly among the mangled plates. The spark chamber, once he saw it was old, the age showing in a dim sheen on the burnished metallic surface and big, fitting for the mech bearing it. Megatron was old, older than any of them – but his long functioning was ending now.

Starscream broke two claws while forcing the chamber open and cursed Megatron anew, but at the end he was rewarded by the weakening light of the red spark that he saw just an orn before, devouring his in its ruthless pleasure. Starscream’s servo came down on the chamber, hitting it, cursing and swearing while hot tears of hate and pain streamed from his own optics.

It took him several uncoordinated, random hits to widen the forced opening and finally, _finally!_ literally hold Megatron’s life-force in his servo. The dripping claws reached for the flickering light that tried to escape, but the servo enclosed around it – and the last, staticky keen rose from a ruined vocalizer.

The tears stopped and Starscream smiled suddenly, madness and rage gone like fog in the rising sunshine. He looked at the barely there red light once again – and simply closed his fist. The sudden, electric shock that ran through him was well worth seeing the light go out, feeling the ruthless spark snuffed out.

Starscream sat back and watched the silver and red bleed out from the plates, giving way to the dull gray of death. He stood slowly, making a stumbling step backwards and stared at the heap of mangled parts until each and every one of them darkened to lifeless grey. With a heavy slowness in his own meta, he lifted a thruster and melted the chamber to slag, stomped the dark processor into so much glittering shards on the splattered metallic floor.

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there and stared, his processor wanting to make sure that the fragger would never get up again to hurt him.

_“Starscream?”_ – the comm line startled him out of the unthinking stupor he fell into. Thundercracker’s voice was full of worry – “Where are you? We thought you’d still be in medbay.”

_“I…”_ – he checked the time. It all took barely more than a joor – _“I’ll be in the Command Center momentarily. Come there too.”_

_“Okay… are you all right?”_

_“Oh yes, TC… I’m perfectly fine now…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Note: klik – Cybertronian second, breem - Cybertronian minute, joor – Cybertronian hour, light/dark cycle – Cybertronian day and night, orn – Cybertronian day, groon – Cybertronian month, vorn – Cybertronian year. 
> 
> “talk” , _“comm line” , thoughts ___


End file.
